Dream Together
by Alison16
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are having trouble sleeping because of the aftermath of Gaea, Tartarus, and the Greek-Roman war. Post-Tartarus fluff I wanted. First fanfic ever :) Reviews please!


Hey so this is my very first fanfic. I'm usually just a reader, but I had this little spark of thought in me today. Please read all of it, rate and review!

* * *

Dream Together

3:09 am. Percy read. Only an hour since he'd last woken up from a nightmare. He groaned moved to sit at the foot of the bed and cupped his face with his hands. The nightmares never seem to stop like water from a rushing river and Percy started to feel like he was drowning, yes, drowning, in the terrible dreams. He stood up, walking out of the room and downstairs to the main floor of the Big House.

When he had returned to Camp Half-Blood, Poseidon had decided to have Percy stay at the camp, inside the barriers, safe from danger. Sally agreed reluctantly after a fearless argument with the God of the Seas himself. Instead of staying in Cabin 3 alone, Chiron had Percy stay in one of the rooms in the Big House, keeping Percy company, and watching over the demigod closer.

He sat down on the couch facing the unlit fireplace. Hanging his head back onto the edge of the couch, he flew his hands to his face rubbing it, trying to clear it from the nightmare. A month has passed since closing the Doors of Death, defeating Gaea and the end to the Greek and Roman feud, but Percy was still as stressed as he was one he found himself with Lupa and no memory. If not, probably even more. The past months have taken the most from Percy, leaving him jumpy, cranky, and distant. The only thing keeping him anchored to sanity was-

Creak

Percy's head shot up and out of reflex, his hand moving to find Riptide in his pocket, only to find his anchor, Annabeth standing in the Big House's doorway, letting all of the cold air from outside in. She looked at Percy, sad, grey, bloodshot eyes with dark circles underneath them. Like Percy, nightmares had her running from sleep. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her clothes weren't even straighten out as if she'd been fidgeting with it for hours. Her right hand rubbing her other arm softly and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Wisegirl," Percy breathed, smiling weakly. He stood up from the couch and walked towards Annabeth, reaching for her hand . Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together and released her bottom lip, pursing them instead.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything, it's just I… I was… sleeping, and then…I...uh, was, yunno, wondering if… actually, never mind, uh, yeah" she was at a lost for words, blushing trying to comprehend why she'd come to Percy's room. She wasn't uncomfortable because it looked like she was being a normal teenage girl, sneaking into her boyfriend's room to do things Coach Hedge would look down upon, she's done this before back on the Argo II. The only difference now was, that she was feeling vulnerable, weak and confused. "I should go leave actually," she pointed her thumb behind her towards the cabins, "Malcolm might go looking for me." She turned back to the slightly opened door and started to walk out until one of Percy's strong hands caught her arm stopping her.

"Annabeth, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked in a whisper. When she didn't answer he continued, "your dream I mean, I had one, too, and it'd be nice if we could talk about it or just, yunno, ignore it together." he loosened his grip on Annabeth's arm and she smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around Percy. She loved how he just knew why she was there. She didn't want to admit verbally that she had a bad dream and needed Percy to comfort her.

"That sounds like a plan a child of Athena would think of." she laughed. Percy was the only one to hear that laugh in the past few months. Annabeth rarely smiled or laughed at anyone or anything lately. Not even the topic of architecture would catch her attention.

Percy pulled Annabeth to the couch, back against the armrest and legs crossed. Annabeth sat across from him, their knees touching as she, too, crossed her legs. She leaned forward, tucking her head underneath his chin and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. Percy noticed her skin was cold, damped with sweat, and she was only wearing a blue tank top and grey sweat pants. he gently moved away from her and walked towards the cabinet where Chiron kept the extra blankets and pillows. He sat back down on the couch, returned to their previous position and pulled the big, white blanket around him and Annabeth. He gently ran his fingers through her messy, golden curls, untangling them, pulling her closer to him.

"So Wisegirl, what was it this time?" he whispered into her hair.

She shifted uneasily in his arms so he her voice wouldn't be muffled against his chest. She sighed, "I was hoping you'd choose to just ignore it together."

Percy shook his head softly, "I wanna talk about it. I know you were crying before you came here. Maybe talking could make it feel better."

She nodded. He was right. Talking about it felt way better than just leaving it alone. Talking about her dreams to Percy was even better. She'd try talking to Chiron, Malcolm, Piper, Jason, even Frank but it didn't work. They weren't there. They won't ever understand what Tartarus was like. She tried talking to Nico, the only demigod other than her and Percy that lived through Tartarus, but not even he could make her feel better. Only Percy could. He was there for everything. From the great nine day fall to the unbelievable plan of charm speaking a monster into closing the Doors of Death.

"I saw Luke." she started. Annabeth hated bringing up Luke around Percy. It was awkward. She couldn't just ignore the fact that two of her favourite people in her life had once tried to kill each other. But Percy didn't react. He was there to see exactly what had happened when they encountered 'Luke' down in Tartarus.

"It wasn't Luke, Annabeth. Kronos. You saw Kronos." he was trying to reassure her. Kronos somehow was able to take Luke's appearance with him as he was sent to Tartarus. He knew how she felt about Luke. He was her first hero, he took her in, loved her like family, protected her till his last breath. Percy sometimes thanked Luke in his prayers. Thanking him for keeping his Wisegirl alive. Percy had great respect for Luke. He just prefered to keep it a secret.

Annabeth nodded and continued, "It was that whole scene again, Perce. And it was terrible. It felt so real and I… I really did think it was real." she gulped, dreading what she was going to say next. "It happened Percy. We were fighting Kronos, he distracted you, and you, the Seaweed Brain you are got distracted and then he… he lunged forward to stab you. It all played out the way it went, except… instead of me throwing myself at you, I froze. I was standing there like an idiot watching Kronos stab you over and over and over again. Percy, I couldn't save you. You died and I just stood there, paralyzed." she sobbed heavily into his shirt.

Percy lifted the back of her shirt up and felt for the scar Kronos had left. It was approximately three centimeters to the left from the small of her back. He started rubbing it remembering that moment. For the second time in his life, Annabeth had taken a knife for him. That was two times more than it should be. Seeing her like this all because she couldn't save him hurt Percy so much. She wasn't crying because he hurt her, she was crying because he was hurt and that hurt him even more. He hated being the reason why her tears flooded her face.

"But Annabeth, you did save me," He whispered, smiling down at her. "I'm alive, aren't I?" She only answered with another sob, so Percy continued trying to coax her into calming down. "Just think of how I must've felt seeing you all bloody and injured because you were trying to save me. For the second time. Can you imagine me and the guys talking about how they just scored with their girlfriends and I'm just there like, 'Oh really? Well Annabeth took a knife for me, Travis, has Katie ever taken a knife for you?'" Okay, maybe it wasn't the best thing to say but it worked. She laughed lightly and hit him on the arm.

"You saved me, too, Seaweed Brain."

"Exactly. So let's stop kissing each other's feet just because the other saved your life. It's sort of our relationship norm, huh?" he chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh along as well. He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and pulled the bottom of her shirt back down, covering the scar.

"Percy, your turn. What was your dream about?" she asked, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. He only shrugged in return. "Sorry Wisegirl, but you weren't in my nightmare." he deadpanned. He leaned in to kiss her trying to avoid the topic of his dream.

She pressed a hand over his mouth and said, "Percy,you hypocrite, spill. I don't care if I was in it or not, I want to know." He rolled his eyes and removed her hand from his mouth.

"Fine." he said, sneaking in a quick kiss on her lips. She gave him a disapproving look, but he ignored it, used to the glare.

His eyebrows scrunched together, in that really cute way he would when he was worried or just troubled. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we didn't escape Tartarus? If Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter fought to no end? If Gaea actually did rose?" he stammered.

"Rise, Percy, rise, 'If Gaea actually did rise'" she corrected. Percy rolled his eyes and went on. "I don't know why, but this was the second time I had this dream. I dreamt of the world after hell broke lose, and Annabeth, it's terrifying. It wasn't home. Everyone we knew was dead. The Gods, Roman and Greek had fallen. Mortals were helpless, My mom, your dad, Rachel, they were helpless. Gods Annabeth, Nancy Bobofit's lifeless body keeps haunting me," she let him continue, although she was rather confused on who this 'Nancy Bobofit' was. She'll ask him another time, when the moment was right. "Maybe this is Hypnos's odd way of thanking me, 'Hey Perseus, look what would have happened if you didn't save the world. Good thing you did. Thanks buddy' But I'm not really sure if he could do that." he finished, his face flushed, Annabeth couldn't help but give him a peck on the nose.

"But we did save the world." she whispered. "The only problem is, we saved the world, but the Gods can't find a way to stop these damn nightmares. I mean the least Hera can do is offer some help. After all she's done? It's amazing how she can put up with herself for all these mill-" Percy cut her off with a sweet, swift kiss, silencing her.

"You don't want to get her mad, Chase. Hera can always do a repeat. And we both don't want that, now do we?" he said brushing his lips against hers.

She looked at him with sad eyes, remembering the pain and emptiness she felt when Percy went missing. "Percy, I never want to lose you again. I'll go crazy without you. It was bad enough before Tartarus. If you were to disappear now, I'd go insane. I can't go through this alone. I need you." not even Annabeth could believe what she had just said. She sounded so cliche, but she wasn't taking it back, she meant it and wanted Percy to know it.

Percy's sea green eyes seemed to bore into her grey ones. His forehead touched her and he whispered, "I'm never leaving you Annabeth, never. I've already been through Hell, I'm not going to go through it again." He kissed her passionately. It felt like he was pouring all his emotions into that kiss, making it feel better. She pulled back for air and he found this as the opportunity to say, "As long as we're together."

"As long as we're together." she repeated.

And like that, they cuddled into a comfortable sleep. Nightmare free.

* * *

Chiron and Dionysius woke up to find a bed of curly blonde hair spread across Percy's chest. The two demigods were sleeping heavily, Annabeth laying on Percy, as Percy's arm held on to her waist.

Chiron should've been mad, considering the fact that the two were in a questionably position, and because Annabeth, who treated him like a father, was currently sleeping with Percy. Instead Chiron let it looked peaceful right now. After everything that's happened, they needed this. They needed each other.

He closed the living room of the Big House, exclusively for Annabeth and Percy that whole day. He didn't let any of the other campers disturb them as he stayed on the Big House porch with Mr.D playing pinochle.

"Chiron," Mr.D said sternly peering into the slightly open window, "You let one little pest, interrupt Perky and Auntie Beth in there, I will personally ask Zeus to vanish you from Half-Blood Hill. Do you understand?" Chiron nodded. He couldn't help but smile when Dionysius tried to get the demigods' names wrong.

"I want them together, Chiron. Together."

* * *

There you go! I'm not really sure how I feel about this story. But please review! Opinions appreciated :)

PS. I haven't read HoH yet, so the part where Piper charm speaks a monster into closing the doors is probably false. This is just based on my thoughts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
